


Тетива

by sihaya



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Может быть, в один прекрасный день осколки все же сложатся обратно в целую чашку. Или Старлинг услышит где-нибудь звон арбалетной тетивы и пробудится, сама того не желая. Если, конечно, она и в самом деле спит.





	Тетива

_“Сон разума рождает чудовищ”_  
**\- Франциско Гойя**

Она рывком просыпается, скорее чувствуя, а не слыша, как кто-то спускает тетиву. Звук неприятный, он режет ее сознание подобно ножу, заставляя буквально выворачиваться наизнанку. И вместе с этим содроганием воздуха в сознание врываются слова, произнесенные много лет назад: «Частота колебаний арбалетной тетивы, если вам придется услышать ее еще раз – при любых обстоятельствах, - означает для вас всего лишь полную свободу, покой и независимость». Они будто клеймят ее, вырывая из привычного мира.

Но уже спустя мгновение все возвращается на свои места: ее дом, заполненный предметами роскоши, все та же кровать и самый непостижимый мужчина в мире. Никто не стрелял из арбалета. Просто сон.

Кларисса откидывается обратно на подушку и в темноте спальни рассматривает лицо Ганнибала. Он безмятежно спит рядом или только делает вид, дожидаясь, пока она снова расслабится и закроет глаза, погружаясь в дрему. В конце концов, ему нравится наблюдать за ней спящей.

Его лицо претерпело множество изменений за эти годы. Но, даже не видя и не зная, она бы узнала его в толпе. В конце концов, его маленькие капризы остались неизменными – роскошные машины (теперь они ездили на «Мерседес-Майбах», а в прошлом году была «Ламборджини»), дорогие вина, изысканная пища.

Кларисса помнит все в мельчайших деталях, будто это было только вчера: детство, юность, ФБР. Даже чертового Крендлера и эксперимент Лектера с ее психикой. Теперь во Дворце ее памяти они занимают особенное место.

Монстр породил монстра. Это было забавно и по-своему очаровательно: в ней теперь было две Клариссы. Она это даже не стала отрицать, если бы Ганнибал поинтересовался. Но он просто не спрашивал, предпочитая считать, что какая-то частичка ее дремлет где-то глубоко внутри вместе с воспоминаниями. Это, разумеется, было неправдой – Кларисса помнила все в мельчайших деталях. Просто новая личность нравилась ей больше: она была свободна, хотя иногда эта свобода напоминала золотую клетку. Когда это случалось – Кларисса уходила гулять, неизменно одна, или погружалась во Дворец своей памяти, чтобы вновь прикоснуться к самому важному в своей жизни и просто побыть той самой маленькой Клариссой, что не могла пережить смерть ягнят.

Когда Ганнибал начинал тревожиться, он возвращал ее обратно, если к тому моменту она не появлялась сама. А потом, видя, как он заботится и тревожится, Кларисса просто заставляла себя забыть, что именно этот мужчина входит в десятку самых разыскиваемых преступников.

Усмехнувшись, она поднимает руку к лицу Ганнибала, останавливаясь в каких-то миллиметрах от его кожи и чувствуя тепло. Она помнила, как впервые встретила его в камере лечебницы. Тогда, видя совершенно дикое, как у пойманного в клетку зверя, выражение его глаз, ей тоже хотелось дотронуться, но страх пересиливал. Или же это был ужас? И уравновешивались ее чувства только рядом с Кроуфордом: от бывшего начальника всегда исходили волны спокойствия и силы.

Она не писала в отчетах, но всегда знала, что рано или поздно Ганнибал Лектер окажется на воле, как того страстно желал. Кларисса точно это знала, потому что в каждом его движении угадывала себя, запертую рамками морали, долга, надежд и ожиданий.

Согнав с себя остатки кошмара, Кларисса выдыхает, осторожно проводя по щеке Ганнибала самыми кончиками пальцев. Она единственная во всем мире, кто знает его настоящего. Он вылепил ее для себя, но не учел, что создание может превзойти своего творца. К тому же, уже тогда Кларисса отчаянно погружалась в тьму разума Ганнибала, желая понять. Она добровольно впустила в себя его. А теперь уже было поздно что-либо менять: слишком много общего между ними.

Ганнибал вдруг резко распахивает глаза, внимательно смотря на нее, будто и не спал только что. Кларисса качает головой, мягко улыбаясь. Ее пальцы как раз на его губах очерчивают темный контур. В темноте глаза Ганнибала странно светятся, вызывая у нее мурашки. Но страха Кларисса не испытывает. Чуть приподнявшись над подушкой, она тянется к нему за поцелуем. И после прижимается к его телу, едва ли не мурлыкая, как кошка, от наслаждения.

\- Что-то случилось? Ты не спишь…

\- Ничего не случилось. - Звук спускаемой тетивы до сих пор мерещится ей на грани восприятия.

Кларисса медленно с наслаждением рассматривает Ганнибала, подмечая и морщинки в уголках глаз, и появившуюся седину в его темных волосах. Время оставило свой след, хоть и почти незаметный.

\- Случился я? - передразнивает он, в голосе Ганнибала едва ощущаемая ирония.

\- Случились мы оба, - в тон ему отвечает Кларисса, закрывая глаза и прислушиваясь к спокойному дыханию. Почти ничто не способно вывести Ганнибала из равновесия, его сердце всегда, если дело не касается непосредственно Клариссы, бьется ровно.

Эту способность он передал и ей - хладнокровие и спокойствие. Уверенность в себе и своих силах. И если на какой-то миг она начнет сомневаться, Клариссе достаточно просто посмотреть в зеркало.

\- Сходим завтра в оперу? - говорит она совсем тихо, прекрасно зная, что ее расслышат.

\- Мы были _там_ на прошлой неделе. Вряд ли репертуар изменился так быстро, - так же тихо отвечает ей Ганнибал. Его рука зарывается в светлые волосы Клариссы, пропускает локоны сквозь пальцы и нежно массирует затылок.

\- Тогда - званый ужин. - Кларисса снова открывает глаза и, приподнявшись на локте, нависает над ним. - Мы давно их не устраивали.

\- Кларисса, - ей чудятся предупреждающие нотки в тоне Ганнибала.

Она молчит с минуту, разглядывая его спокойное лицо и ощущая такой же покой. Рука Ганнибала никуда не делась, лишь замерла, спустившись чуть ниже ей на шею.

\- Вспомнила просто одну вещь, - наконец-то признается Кларисса, укладываясь рядом с ним на подушку. - Неуместную в этой постели.

Перед глазами ее опять встает образ прошлого, особенно яркий после странного сна: мужчина и олень в одной и той же позе в морге. На губах Клариссы появляется усмешка. Ганнибал испортил ее, превратил в изящного ангела смерти, которого всегда показывает теперь на раутах. Но и просто домашним зверьком она не была.

\- Не знаю, что меня пугает больше, Кларисса. То, что есть что-то в твоих мыслях неуместное в постели, или то, что ты подумала об этом ночью, рядом со мной.

\- В равной степени тебя не должно страшить ни то, ни другое. - Кларисса не пугается, когда на этот раз Ганнибал нависает над ней, прижимая к кровати и замирая лишь в каких-то миллиметрах от ее губ. Она чувствует кожей его дыхание и не удерживается от возможности подразнить:

\- Кажется, в том оркестре, на выступление которого мы недавно ходили, опять фальшивила скрипка.

В кажущихся черными в темноте глазах Ганнибала вспыхивает насмешка и удовольствие от того, насколько Клариссу не волнуют условности, принятые в цивилизованном обществе.

\- И что бы ты, мой ангел, хотела увидеть в меню на приеме?


End file.
